justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Starvation
"Starvation" is the 12th and penultimate episode of the fifth season, and the 64th episode in the series overall. It was written by Chris Provenzano and directed by Michael Pressman. It first aired on April 1, 2014. Plot Summary Raylan puts pressure on every criminal in town as a ploy to arrest Daryl Crowe Jr., while Boyd and Duffy enlist an unlikely ally to fight off cartel killers. Recap Wynn Duffy meets with Yoon delegate Alberto and his strong-arm crew, Manolo and Manuel, in his motor home, his hotel suite being presently unavailable as Mike is cleaning it up after the messiness of Ethan Picker's death from Boyd Crowder's "hillbilly I.E.D." Alberto doesn't buy that Wynn shot and killed Boyd in retaliation, and sends one of his thugs to the car for a machete. Wynn's talking fast now, and is given 'til sundown the following day to produce Daryl Crowe Jr. instead. Daryl breaks into the hotel room where Mike, in a bathrobe, is still on clean-up duty. He overpowers Wynn's bodyguard and tunes him up while questioning the whereabouts of Picker as well as Boyd's heroin. Boyd, responding to Wynn's phone call mentioning "Alberto," comes to the trailer where the situation with the Mexican mafia is explained. Wynn needs Boyd to stay out of sight, and at the same time help him find Daryl Crowe to fulfill his obligation to Alberto. Wynn is about to take a call from Mike's phone when the door opens and in march Raylan Givens, Rachel Brooks and Tim Gutterson, U.S. Deputy Marshals three. They make it clear to Wynn and Boyd that they're looking for Daryl Crowe, and that the gloves are off... starting with the registration sticker on the mobile home having expired so it's being impounded. On cue, the whole place starts rattling as it's raised on a tow truck's hook. While Boyd is calm, Wynn is incredulous and furious: "You've got to be kidding me!" he cries as the wrecker starts off. Raylan visits Ava in prison at 4:00 am, looking for her to apply pressure on Boyd to find Daryl. Ava can't help, and even if she could, she wouldn't. Her one-time beau notes that prison has made her hard, but he's hard as well and is not above using his position to made things more difficult for her on the inside. She tells Raylan to go to hell and calls for the guard to take her back to her cell. In the still bloody hotel suite, Boyd questions a badly battered Mike while a concerned Wynn looks on. Boyd devises a scheme that, since Daryl wants the heroin and everyone wants Daryl, perhaps they should send everybody to the dope. Wynn catches on: "...then let the Marshals and the Mexicans work out who wants him most." As Boyd leaves to call Carl and alert him to the plan, he directs Wynn to call Alberto and "get him to the old barn in Loyal," while he goes off to "do what I do." What Boyd does is show up at Marshals HQ and announce "Your savior has arrived!" to a surprised Raylan, Rachel, Tim and others. Raylan, Rachel, Tim and AUSA David Vasquez confer on what sort of angle Boyd might be playing. Raylan goes into question him. Boyd's asking price for his assistance in the Crowe matter is "a clean slate, a chance to start over," maybe even "move out of the Bluegrass State." In a sidebar conference, Vasquez is inclined to accept the deal Boyd has presented even though Raylan and Tim want Daryl for shooting Art Mullen, not a drug felony. Rachel agrees, and when he offers to draw them a map, she tells him "Oh, no! You're coming with us." Out on a back road somewhere, Dewey Crowe's car, gasping its last and smoking badly, quits with a rattle. Dewey sets off on foot. In the women's prison exercise yard, Penny Cole and Ava are chatting when an unhappy-looking Gretchen Swift and her crew hone in on them. Just as quickly, a group of other women, Judith's "girls," gather around Ave. There is a silent confrontation before Gretchen and her group decamp. Ava murmurs a quiet "Thanks" to her protectors. At Audrey's, Carl and Caleb enter with some bar stock to find Daryl with his gun drawn. He wants the heroin. Carl says they won't tell him because once they do, he'll kill them. "But I'm gonna hurt you first," he says, and shoots Caleb in the leg. As Carl directs Daryl to the rail yard in Loyal, Caleb howls in pain, "This is the worst job in the world!" Daryl enters the current Crowe abode where just awakening from a nightmare-filled fitful sleep. Daryl wants her to fetch the heroin for him. He cajoles, playing the family-sticking-up-for-each-other card, then threatens physical harm to her if she continues to refuse. In the prison yard, Ava is trying to organize a number of the women behind her, promising better conditions than when Judith ran things, that they need to look out for each other. To one side, Gretchen plots against her, one incentive being that Ava's "man put my brother in intensive." Dewey is in a rural yard trying to siphon some gas out of the car there when he's interrupted by the elderly female owner. Dewey pleads his case with a rambling, nonsensical explanation. The woman thinks he's "touched" and repairs to her house in order to get him something to eat. Dewey resumes his siphoning as she returns... but with a double-barreled shotgun. Dewey hightails it with the stolen gas as she shoots four rounds at him without effect. At the railway barn, Wendy shows up as Raylan, Rachel, Tim and Boyd watch. She's about to open the refrigerator where the heroin is supposed to be stashed, then changes her mind at the last second. As she exits the barn, she's met by Raylan who, despite her myriad protestations, cuffs her and turns her over to Rachel. He tells Boyd that since this plan didn't work, he's going to have to wear a wire with Daryl. Boyd strenuously objects, but when he sees a car drive slowly by with Alberto at the wheel looking right back at him, he does a quick 180°. "I'll wear a wire." From the rear of the marshals' van, Boyd calls Daryl. Daryl picks right up and Boyd announces himself and his intentions. "I hear you want to want to see me so bad you shot my bartender in the leg." He proposes a meeting, with the provision that it will be the last time they meet, and that "you and whatever's left of your Florida clan agree to make your fortune in another man's swamp." Daryl agrees, and they hang up. Rachel and Tim are both very impressed with Boyd's "silver tongue." In the prison dorm, Ava, Penny and Nikki are discussing the way women treat each other when Penny leaves for the bathroom. A minute later, Genny, one of Gretchen's Aryan crew, comes from the direction of the bathroom and drops a bloody shiv at Ava's feet. They rush down to the bathroom and find Penny dead in a pool of blood. Nikki drops the shiv in a toilet, flushes it and they leave. In the back of the van on their way back to Marshals HQ, Tim and Rachel discuss the workings of the wire while Wendy and Raylan argue in the back. She tries to lay the Crowe family woes at Raylan's feet but he's not having any of it. She admits that she had been a bad mother to Kendal. In the prison dorm, Penny's body has been discovered. The guards come in and take Genny away. Nikki asks Ava is she'd snitched, which Ava vehemently denies. "This is bad, Ava," Nikki says. "No shit!" she replies as Gretchen looks over at them with cruel amusement. Dewey finally makes it back to his trailer where Teena and Mina are straightening up the bedroom. Dewey allows as he he's mad at them because they "give me up to the Federals," but "seeing them so... soft," has drained all the anger from him. He just wants to collect his prized family treasures, "my necklace and my turtle dog." The girls stall, and he hears the toilet flush. The door opens and out comes a good-size gentleman of color, wearing Dewey's gator tooth necklace. There is a confrontation as Dewey demands the necklace back. When the man refuses, Dewey charges him and beats him to the ground, retrieving his possession as one of the girls video-records the action on her cell phone. Dewey exits with a "So long, girls." They look concerned and... slightly... sad. As he exits, he spots Boyd walking up to the rear of Audrey's with a black duffel bag. Boyd enters and finds Daryl sitting with his gun on the table. Daryl tries to make it cordial, and retrieve a bottle of Boyd's favorite whiskey and two glasses, as Boyd lights up one of Daryl's cigarettes. Outside on overwatch with a high-tech microphone recording that conversation, Tim spots Dewey readying to make a guns-drawn entrance. "Shit, we got a bogey," he tells the other marshals. Sure enough, two-gun Dewey enters, confident that he's in control, and demands that Daryl put his own gun in the duffel bag and to hand it over. Despite all Boyd's efforts to dissuade him, and to get him to shut up, Dewey is running his mouth about having shot Wade Messer with two rounds, and now he's got his heroin back... Boyd just shakes his head while 75 yards away, Raylan bites his own fist. A triumphant Dewy exits Audrey's and finds himself under the muzzles of three marshals. "Wait!" he says, raising his hands. As the Kentucky State Police take Dewey away, Raylan tells him they've got it all on tape, "the heroin, big dreams...." "You heard that," a suddenly quieter Dewey says...." "...Wade Messer....," Raylan adds. "Messer?" Dewey says, recovering a bit, "I was kidding, man." "Yeah, that's a good defense," Raylan says, go with that." He answers his cellphone. Raylan visits Ava in prison at her request. She's reconsidered Raylan's earlier proposal about getting Boyd to cooperate, but Raylan tells her it's too late, that Boyd's all ready cooperated. She doesn't believe him, but he assures her it's so. When she insists on knowing what Boyd wanted in return, Raylan finally tells her that he wanted "a clean slate... for himself." Desperate, Ava tells him that she's about to "get snuffed," and Raylan says he'll see what he can do for her. Wendy, Daryl and his lawyer attorney Marsha Keyhoe are arguing with AUSA Vasquez about exactly what sort of charges he could bring against Daryl. She says the Government doesn't have a case, and that if they continue to hold Daryl, she'll be bringing a harassment suit. "Get at 'em!" Daryl says smugly. Raylan enters the offices and finds Boyd waiting. He tells Raylan that though they may have Daryl, they'll probably have to turn him loose. Raylan notes that if that happens, he'll probably make killing Boyd his first order of business, but Boyd says he figures that Raylan will probably get to Daryl first. Raylan beckons Vasquez out of the conference room and the two men head upstairs to Judge Mike Reardon's chambers, where Raylan pitches a risky plan of some sort which Vasquez doesn't like but agrees to go along with as a last option. Reardon asks on how likely it is that the plan will work, and when Raylan answers "50-50," the judge curses colorfully. "I see no other way to starve Daryl Crowe of his means," Raylan says with an unusually intensity. Reardon agrees to the plan, but warns, "Once you fire this bullet, it don't go back in the barrel." Back downstairs, Boyd intercepts Raylan, wanting his phone back, and wanting to know where they stand on their deal. "You said you'd help us get him, you didn't get him," Raylan tells him. "So we'll be convening a Grand Jury, bringing charges against you as soon as possible." Boyd is furious. "Are we back to that 'file' bullshit?" In response, Raylan goes to a cabinet drawer and pulls out a heavy folder and drops it on his desk as Rachel and Tim watch. "There it is, thick with the names of the suffering and the dead, many felled by your own hand!" He goes on before Boyd fires back. "What about the file on Raylan Givens?" he tells the smiling deputy marshal. "And I know there's a page in there waiting to be filled out with the details of the role you played in the demise of Nicky Augustine." The smile disappears and Raylan's eyes harden. There is a frozen moment. Rachel and Tim look at one another before she asks Boyd, "Are you implying that Raylan was party to the murder of Nicky Augustine?" "Oh, I'm not implying anything, ma'am," Boyd replies. "I'm stating!" Now it's Tim's turn. "Well that's all done with, that case is sewn up tight. Got a swore affidavit that it was an FBI turncoat." "Yesterday's news," Rachel adds. "This is today." Stymied, Boyd chuckles humorlessly, gets his phone back, turns and leaves, calling Jimmy as he gets on the elevator. "You got those last six keys?" Jimmy, seated at the table in Boyd's office, acknowledges that he does and agrees to follow his bosses latest instruction. He has tears on his cheeks as three Mexican mafia guns are pointed at his head. Uh oh. Back in the conference room Vasquez tells Wendy that her son would be looking at three years in jail if he is tried as a juvenile, "but that is not going to happen. Pending approval from the Attorney General, which we will have by morning, Kendal will be tried for attempted murder of a federal officer as an adult." Over Wendy's outburst, he continues "...that's right, which carries a mandatory sentence of 40 years to life." His mother loses it, and demands to know "Who did this?" Raylan cooly and determinedly says, "I did," turns and walks out of the room. ''- Created by Dean Speir for IMDb'' Appearances First Appearances #Genny - An inmate and a member of Gretchen Swift's crew who murders Penny Cole under Gretchen's order. After Penny's body is discovered, she is taken away by the prison guards. Deaths #Penny Cole - Stabbed to death with a shiv by Genny. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Michael Rapaport as Daryl Crowe Jr. *Rick Gomez as David Vasquez *Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Danielle Panabaker as Penny Cole *Stephen Root as Mike Reardon *Alicia Witt as Wendy Crowe *Jeannetta Arnette as Marsha Keyhoe *Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon Co-stars *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis *Justin Huen as Alberto Ruiz *Casey McCarthy as Gretchen Swift *James Logan as Caleb *Heather Olt as Nikki *Kaitlin Ferrell as Teena *Aubrey Wood as Mina *Lisa Lynch as Genny *Emiliano Torres as Manuel *Daniel Moncada as Manolo *Kareem Grimes as Reggie Gallery S2.jpg External Links Category:Season 5 episodes